


Just the same

by Addie_D_123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Necrophilia, dead!Dean, season 9 finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addie_D_123/pseuds/Addie_D_123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote a drabble - exactly 100 words. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just the same

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a drabble - exactly 100 words. ;)

 

 

 

.

Sam had been so good, waited so patiently.  
At first Dean had been too hot, and still, he resisted Sam.  
But Sam had waited until Dean’s fever left him.  
Until his body became cool and compliant.  
He knew his brother wouldn’t make him wait long.  
And now, as Sam wraps his hands around his throat  
and pushes inside his Dean he can’t help but miss the moans.  
His gasps and choked off cries.  
But Dean is the best big brother in the world.  
He lives inside Sam’s head now,  
and he can hear him screaming his name  
just the same.


End file.
